Creepy Doll
by Shadamy-17
Summary: Una mansión encantada, una leyenda, un muñeco y una victima... ¿Cómo acabo todo esto? Lean y opinen :3


**Otro fic, pero este ira más de terror y algo de gore.**

**Bueno pues está basada en la acción de "Creepy Doll" de Jonathan Coulton.**

**Durante toda la historia, será el punto de mi personaje, Nerea The Hedgehog (POV)**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, propiedad de ****Sega****. (Excepto Nerea, ella si X3)**

**La canción tampoco.**

* * *

_(Nerea POV)_

Era un dia de verano, mis padres se habían ido durante dos semanas de viaje a Londres; yo en cambio, tenía que quedarme en casa sin hacer nada. Pues sí, estaba sola durante las dos semanas. Pero lo malo es que todos mis amigos están ocupados y casi no les veía.

Un mañana me levante temprano, desayune y me vestí. Salí a la ciudad y me dirigí a un bar no muy lejos de mi casa donde siempre voy a ver a una amiga allí.

Al lado mío había un hombre, lo más parecido a un gato, hablando con el camarero tomando su café. Al principio no le tome importancia, pero pude oír algo de lo que decían.

El camarero le pregunto al gato si había oído hablar sobre una casa abandonada que se habitaba en lo más oscuro del bosque del pueblo, este le dijo que no. Y como soy tan curiosa y cotilla por nacimiento, intente escuchar lo máximo posible sobre esa curiosa casa.

-Bueno, pues dicen que hace más o menos una semana, había un joven que se hizo propietario de esa extraña mansión-explicaba el camarero-Pero, te lo digo porque eres mi amigo, no vayas allí nunca, porque quien va a esa casa, nadie regresa.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que el propietario no volvió de su estancia?-se asustó el gato.

-No amigo mío, nadie…

-¿Qué crees que les debió pasar para causar semejante historia?

-No lo sé, como nadie ha vuelto para contarlo pues no sabemos qué puede pasar o haber…-dudo-Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, que pases un buen dia.

Me interesó bastante ese reto. ¿Una casa a lo alto de una colina en las profundidades del bosque? Pues quien construyo la casa, se lo curró bastante al decidir donde construirla.

Estuve pensando en eso todo el dia, así que decidí ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, iba a "alquilar" esa casa tan misteriosa de la que nadie volvía.

A la mañana siguiente, me lleve conmigo alguna ropa a cambio y cosas para comer, ya que si no cupiera la posibilidad de no poder bajar a comprar comida; al llegar a lo alto del bosque, vi la casa, estaba claro que no había nadie y me causó un escalofrió al ver su estado.

Tenía algunas ventanas rotas, el tejado hecho polvo, parecía que iba a caerse de un momento a otro, telarañas por todas partes y en las paredes algo de moho. Pero arme valor y decidí entrar. Al parecer, todo era normal por ahora.

Cuando cayó la noche, ya me estaba preparando para ir a dormir, pero de repente oí un ruido algo fuerte arriba de la casa. Se me hizo extraño, pero cogí una linterna para poder ver y subí las escaleras lentamente. Cuando llegue, me decidí en si abrir la puerta o no, pero la curiosidad me mato, así que la abrí y ilumine la habitación con mi linterna. Lo único que vi fue un vestido roto y algunos cuadros antiguos… pero también vi una luz roja y no era la de mi linterna; en una silla vieja pude verlo, era un muñeco sentado en ella; era amarillo y con una antena color roja, unos ojos negros que intimidaban a cualquiera, y lo más extraño, es que me sonreía con una sonrisa sádica. Yo grité y cerré la puerta de golpe; y me fui corriendo a mi habitación cerrándola también. No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche ¿Me estaba sonriendo? ¿A mí?

A la mañana siguiente salí al jardín para despejarme del acontecimiento de aquella noche. Pero pasó algo muy extraño; bajando unos metros más abajo, vi como un pequeño puesto de cosas antiguas. Me acerque a ver.

-Perdone señor ¿han puesto esta tienda en una sola mañana?-pregunté.

-No pequeña, este puesto esta aquí desde siempre-me respondió el hombre.

-Pero si ayer pase por aquí y no había nadie ni nada-me asusté.

-A lo mejor estabas medio dormida y no te fijaste-me aclaro; pero yo aun seguía creyendo que no vi nada-Pero mira-el señor me dio una caja marrón bastante antigua-No lo abras ahora, ábrelo en tu casa… que tengas una bonita experiencia…

_¿Una bonita experiencia?_ ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Pero eso no fue lo extraño; lo más raro de todo fue que cuando estuve a punto de irme, iba a preguntarle sobre lo último que me dijo, pero cuando me gire, la tienda y el hombre habían desaparecido.

Asustada, me puse a correr de nuevo hacia la mansión.

-Todo esto es muy raro-suspire nerviosa al entrar de nuevo en la casa. Entonces vi la caja que me dio el señor de antes-Bueno, vamos a ver que es…

Dicho esto abrí la caja, dentro había una llave de plata vieja. A lo lejos pude ver que ponía algo tallado en la llave. La acerque para ver mejor lo que ponía.

"_Nerea"_

¡En la llave ponía mi nombre! Y esas letras se iban convirtiendo en un rojo sangre, y así ensuciándome las manos de la substancia roja. Me puse a gritar de terror, y en cuanto me gire, vi al muñeco de ayer noche detrás de mí con esa sonrisa sádica. Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse a correr.

¿Por qué esa llave tenía mi nombre? ¿Y en sangre?

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una horrible pesadilla. Ahora vaya donde vaya, veía al muñeco, como si estuviese esperándome o como si supiera que es lo voy a hacer.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras, allí estaba él; cuando desayuno, también está allí, mirándome; cuando iba al baño, también estaba allí; al ir a dormir también. Y ninguna noche dormía, por miedo a lo que me pudiese hacer ese muñeco.

Y me di cuenta de que había echado a perder mi vida al entrar en esa casa, porque me di cuenta que era la próxima víctima de aquel muñeco. No había nada que pudiese hacer, no me lo podía despegar de encima. Estaba maldita.

Ya no podía aguatar mas, me estaba volviendo loca si seguía allí.

Así que una tarde ya casi de noche, decidí abandonar, cogiendo primero al muñeco y encerrándolo en la misma caja donde estaba la llave con mi nombre. Mal hecho por mí parte…

Cojo la caja donde está el muñeco y lo tiro a la chimenea que está situada en el salón.

Pensé que me había deshecho de él, que estaba a salvo. Pero la caja se movía y el muñeco logro escapar. Era la primera vez que le veía moverse.

Y con esa misma sonrisa sádica que siempre tenía, con los ojos rojos, su antena brillando y enseñando sus colmillos llenos de sangre, se iba acercando más a mí.

Los únicos testigos de mi muerte fueron las sombras de aquellos que alguna vez también les toco ser las víctimas del Tails Doll…

_Fin ¿?_

* * *

**Aquí me despido XD**

**Esto se me ocurrió ayer por la noche.**

**Acepto críticas constructivas y comentarios :3**


End file.
